personal_project_20142015fandomcom-20200214-history
Acronyms, Abbreviations and Organisations
This is a list of all acronyms, abbreviations and organisations in the Republican Empire of Slovakistan. Military acronyms: Royal Slovak Imperial Force (RSIF) - Name of the official military forces Royal Slovak Navy (RSN) - Navy branch of the military Royal Slovak Army (RSA) - Army branch of the military Royal Slovak Air Force (RSAF) - Air force branch of the military Royal Slovak Special Forces (RSSF) - Special forces branch on the military Royal Slovak Military Police (RSMP) - The police of both the military and civilian part of soceity Department of Empire (DOE) - Imperial Material Organisation (IMO) - Organisation in charge of supplying the military Royal Guard - Private security for the royal family Royal Military Affairs Council (RMAC) - The organisation that is in charge with all internal and external affairs of the military Imperial Intelligence Organisation (IIO) - The intelligence branch of the military Royal Science and Technology Organisation (RSTO) - The science and technology research branch of the military Royal Slovak Imperial Defence Organisation (RSIDO) - The organisation the all of the above fall under Reiche Spezialeinheiten (RSH) - German special forces that the RSSF are based off Uniforms: Royal Slovak Camouflage Pattern Mk3 (RSCP13) - Third generation of Slovak designed camouflage patterns Royal Slovak Desert Pattern Mk3 (RSDP13) - Desert variation of the RSCP13 Royal Slovak Arctic Pattern Mk3 (RSAP13) - Arctic variation of the RSCP13 Royal Slovak Forest Pattern Mk3 (RSFD13) - Forest variation of the RSCP13 Royal Slovak Navy Pattern Mk3 (RSNP13) - Navy variation of the RSCP13 Military Operation Uniform (MOU) - Black tactical uniform Armies, Fleets, Squadrons and Police Departments of the Empire: Royal Slovak First Army (RS1A) - Based in Bratislava, Kravné Oblast, RES Royal Slovak Second Army (RS2A)- Based in Kyiv, Dobyite Oblast, RES Royal Slovak Third Army (RS3A) - Based in Donetsk, Tretej Oblast, RES Royal Slovak Fourth Army (RS4A) - Based in Tbilisi, D'aleko Oblast, RES Royal Cossack Army (RCA) - Based in Rostov-on-Don, Tretej Oblast, RES Royal Kazakh Army (RKA) - Based in Uralsk, D'aleko Oblast, RES Royal Romanian Army (RRA) - Based in Bucharest, Kravné Oblast, RES Royal Slovak Mediterranean Fleet (RSMF) - Based in Koper, Kravné Oblast, RES Royal Slovak Black Fleet (RSBF) - Based in Sevastopol, Tretej Oblast, RES Royal Slovak Caspian and Aral Fleet (RSCAF) - Based in Makhachkala, D'aleko Oblast, RES Royal Slovak First Squadron (RS1S) - Based in Bratislava, Kravné Oblast, RES Royal Slovak Second Squadron (RS2S) - Based in Kyiv, Dobyite Oblast, RES Royal Slovak Third Squadron (RS3S) - Based in Donetsk, Tretej Oblast, RES Royal Slovak Fourth Squadron (RS4S) - Based in Tbilisi, D'aleko Oblast, RES Royal Slovak Fifth Squadron (RS5S) - Based in Uralsk, D'aleko Oblast, RES Royal Slovak Sixth Squadron (RS6S) - Based in Berlin, Berlin, German Empire Royal Slovak Seventh Squadron (RS7S) - Based in Moscow, Moscow, Russia Royal Slovak Eighth Squadron (RS8S) - Based in Bucharest, Kravné Oblast, RES Royal Slovak First Police Department (RS1PD) - Based in Based in Bratislava, Kravné Oblast, RES Royal Slovak Second Police Department (RS2PD) - Based in Based in Kyiv, Dobyite Oblast, RES Royal Slovak Third Police Department (RS3PD) - Based in Based in Donetsk, Tretej Oblast, RES Royal Slovak Fourth Police Department (RS4PD) - Based in Based in Tbilisi, D'aleko Oblast, RES Bases: Royal Military College Cisár (RMCC) Royal Cisár Air Base (RCAB) Royal Training Institute (RTI) Royal Military College Kráľ (RMCK) Royal Kráľ Air Base (RKAB) Royal Military College Dvorný (RMCD) Royal Dvorný Air Base (RDAB) Royal Military College Vodca (RMCV) Royal Vodca Air Base (RDAV) Royal Objednať Air Base (ROAB) Royal Trojzubec Naval Base (RTNB) Royal Hurikán Naval Base (RHNB) Royal Delfín Naval Base (RDNB) Other Government/Royal Departments: Slovenský ľudový umelecký oddelenie (SĽUO) - Slovak folk art department Organisations: Slovak Government - The government of the Empire Joint Logistics Command - Support Command Slovakistan - The organisation in charge of all support for the military Defence Acquisition Organisation - National Support Division - The organisation second in command of supporting and supplying the military United League of Nations (ULN) - Alternate version of the UN Pan-Atlantic Military Alliance (PAMA) - Alternate version of NATO Central Major Powers Coalition (CMPC) - Anti-Slovaki Balkans Resistance Movement (ASBRM) - Post-Russian Empire State Union (PRESU) - Similar to real world "Former Soviet Union (FSU)" Ottoman-Iranian Alliance (OIA) - Similar to real world "Axis of Evil" European Union (EU) - The European Union (Same as real world)